1. Technical Field
This invention relates to eyeglasses, and more particularly, to earpieces and nose rests on eyeglasses.
2. Description of Related Art
It is believed that reading glasses first appeared in Italy in the 1260's and their popularity was instantaneous. However the initial design had a huge problem because it lacked an earpiece and there was not an easy way to keep the glasses from sliding down the nose. It wasn't until 1730, nearly 500 years after they were first introduced, that a London optician finally devised the rigid sidepieces that rest atop the ears. The basic design is still in use today.
Today's eyeglasses come in many different styles and varieties. However, often user's can get their eyeglasses confused with somebody else's. This is particularly true for those will very poor eyesight. In addition, when somebody needs their eyeglasses at night, often the glasses are hard to find in the dark. What is needed is a way to easily distinguish one set of eyeglasses from another. It would be beneficial if the eyeglasses could glow in the dark and it would be even more beneficial if the eyeglasses were fashionable and would not bring unwanted attention to a user wearing them.